Ghost Recon: Operation Prime
by bantan400
Summary: This is what happens when you give a young man the chance to show that there is more to him than meets the eye.


**Okay ladies and gents, first I would like to give some credit to BlackWolf219 due to the fact I had gotten the idea of this story from reading Transformers Prime: Ghosts. Also as usually please give me reviews as I want to make this a good peice of work!**

( Disclamer : I don't own either Transformer's Prime or Ghost Recon)

All was quiet in the forest. The moon shone down revealing a large group of men that were walking through a clearing. They were all dressed and carring black equipment, looking side to side keeping watch for their enemies. One of the men in the group grabed a radio on his vest," This is Zeta platoon! Situation normal." he said in a hushed tone. He than placed two fingers on his ear to listen to the radio," Copy that, Zeta. Proceed to checkpoint Foxtrot!" the man than raised his hand and pointed his hand forward,"Copy that!". The platoon slowly walked out of the clearing watching the forest around them as the moved forward. As soon as the last member of Zeta exited the clearing, four lone figure's slowly crept out of the shadows, looking around for anything or anyone that might see them. They moved into a dimanond formation and took a knee when of the figure's reached for a device on his throat," Overlord, we have reached the rendovue point!". He than looked at the others around him," Check you gear and keep a eye open.", and proceed to check his rifle and sidearm. The radio in their ear's buzzed,"Overlord here, your objective is to infultrate a unknown terriorst base just a click away from you. For now this mission is strictually reconinsence, _IF_ the situation arises your to terminate the threat!" All men looked at each other and nodded their head's," Copy that Overlord, were moving out. Ghost lead out!".

_Pain, so much Pain! A lone figure was strapped down onto a table dozens of cut's cover his chest. He look's up and see's a large red optic looking down on him, and see's his reflection. He see's a 17 year old boy, black hair, storm blue eye's, and watches as the reflection slowly pull's it's self out of the optic. He watches as he smile's and look's down,"Ah is little Jacky, hurt!" he say's in a baby voice and look's over to his left and his grin bigger. He steps aside as a large metalica figure come forward with a large metal rod in his hand, at the end two sharp point's and he could see the sprak's from the power coursing through it. He squirmed with all his might as he tried to free himself, watching in horror as the rod got closer. He heard a evil laugh coming from all around him and look's up and feel's nothing but fear, at seeing the ever growing evil grin that was showing his razor teeth. Megatron stood over him and looked down with great pleasure on his face, raising his arm and had the rod pointing straight up in the air." Come on, Jack! Time to have a little chat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." he said as he started to chuckle which grew into a deep and terrorfiling laugh, and brought the rod down onto his chest, and screamed as he felt the pain through his body!_

Jack bolted up from his bed, screaming! He grasped the side of the bed as he gasped for breath, and took in his surrounding's. He breathed a sigh of relife as he remembered where he was, the military hanger that the Autobots were using as their new base. Jack sat on the edge of his bed and whinched at the pain from his chest, and rubbed a hand over the bandage that covered his torso. He slowly thought about everything that has happened to him in the last two and half months, from the arrivle of Smokescreen, the Omega keys, reviving Cybertron, the takeover of Jasper, Darkmount! Jack hissed at the memory and slowly made his way into the shower, remembering after sending a text to his mom Soundwave showed up and taken him, to Megatron. The whole time he was their **( going to make it 2 weeks)** he refused to tell the Decepticons anything about the Autobot's, even after being tortured for hour's on end he still didn't speak. Jack let a smile grow on his face and he remember the look on Megatron's face after being told not even Soundwave could break Jack. Jacks smile vanished in a instant as soon as he remembered when Shockwave came, who took a more pratical and calculated approach to interigating Jack. He remeber's looking into the soulless red optic and watching as he took the _logical_ way of extracting the information on the Autobot's. Jack slowly took his bandages off hissing as he peeled it off, and looked at the mirror infront of him and checked his injuries. There were several cuts and jagged marks on Jack's chest most supperficial but there were two scares that made him cringe at the sight of them. The first one was shaped like a large x **(look up one peice luffies scare on his chest just smaller) **it was in the middle of his chest, this was the scare Shockwave left for him, the other scare made Jack furious. Megatron seemed to know that the bots were going to rescue Jack so just before they did he gave him one last parting gift, a brand of the Descipticon symbol. Jack wished he could just be rid of it but according to Ratchet Megatron used a enrgon to cause the brand, thus it will be some time before anything can be done to remove it due to lasting residue energon that is around the brand. Jack shock his head and jumped in the shower and let the cold water cover him as he tried to clear his head.

When Jack came out he was greated with the sight of Arcee in her holoform, see had her back to him he decied to mess with her." Now Cee I now were partners but their has too be line in how close we have to be!" he said with a bit humor in his voice. Arcee jumped a foot in the air as she didn't hear Jack come in _his _room. Well needless to say Arcee was not happy he scared her, when she turned around to yell at him," Jack why you..." she stopped as she say that he was wet and only had a towel around his waist,"Uh... I'll just wait outside!" she said as she ran out the door. Jack was laugh out loud before the door was closed, he decied to get change quick so he can except his punishment from his partner. The moment he opened the door Arcee had give him the look(you know the one that makes all men quake in fear infront of the woman.) Jack put his head down, not lookin in her eyes, while walking down the hall to the hanger were the rest of the Autobot's have set up their new base. Jack looked out the corner of his eye and saw Arcee still giving him that look, and winched as he made eye contact," You know that was a dirty trick, right Jack?". Jack couldn't help but nod his head," Yeah, next time I'll wait till its Miko in that postion. That would be alot more funny." he said while looking down with smirk on his face. Arcee couldn't help but laugh at that,"Yeah you do that to her, and you be sent to the Infurmary." Arcee voice slowly died as she just thought about what she said and than reacehd forward and grabed Jack's hand," I heard you last night Jack!" she said in a quiet but scared voice. Jack sighed as he kept on walking to the hanger,"I know see, I'm fine really it was just a flaskback. It was nothing..." Jack looked back at her and saw she was giving that look again," ok maybe it caused me have a little pain but its nothing." he said in a reasuring tone. Arcee smiled, but let go of his hand as soon as they reached the door to the hanger. She pushed it open and walked on through, and than she just disappered. To most people they wpuld of paniked, but for Jack he knew his partner had just deactivated her holo form and went back to her cybertronian one. Before he knew it Jack was picked up by his shirt and was up in the air." WHAT THE- Arcee what are you doing?" Jack couldnt help but cringe in fear as he saw her smile," Oh nothing just getting a medical opinion about ur flashback!" What she said ment one thing to Jack, Ratchet and his mom. Meaning more test more rest and more people looking at him like he is fragile,all jack could think of was,_well shit, that's just prime._

Outside the hanger special agent Fowler was waiting besides General Bryce waiting for two special individuals to arrive. Fowler kept on fiditing with his tie and suit(only god knows how one was found to fit across his stomach!) ) General Bryce noticed this," Bill you need to relax you are not in any danger here, you do know that?" he said in a matter of fact tone. Fowler stopped what he was doing and looked at the General,"Yes sir, I understand the situation. It isn't you that I am worried about. I am not going to like the reaction to this idea we came up with with a certain nurse!" Fowler said with a winch at the end at the thought of the hell he will be facing after this meeting. General Bryce didn't bother to hide his distaste to that thought if he knew one thing the scariest thing in this world is a pissed off woman, worse when it is a pissed off _MOTHER_. Before he could respond to his suborinate both heard the sund of a military hummer come towards them. As soon as the hummer pulled up beside the General Bryce two meen stepped out, one was a white man who stood just under 6'0 weighed 210 extreamly fit, he wore the standard uniform but with a single star displayed as his rank. Standing next to him was a african american standing 6'0 well built standing at attention with a sidearm on his right thigh. Both men saulted General Bryce, who inturned saulted them back," At ease, General Mitchel, Captain Ferguson thank you for coming!" Mitchel relaxed a bit and looked between Byrce and the agent next to him," That's no problem sir. So what can the GST so for you?"


End file.
